monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Amphil/Companion
Amphil is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Class One Cross-World Contact… I’ll dispose of you…” “I’ll wind around you…” “What is this body…? What am I…?” “Wrap around… I want to be entwined around you…” “Let me suck your semen… Please let me suck it…” “Give me your nourishment…” “Where am I…? I’ve always been in this dark place…” “I feel as if multiple wills are mixed into my being… One by one, these worms form my body…” “I want to leave this place…” “I wonder how much time I have spent here…?” “I will give you a squid…” (+1 Squid) “I will give you some money…” (+ 1660G) “I will give you this mass of chaos…” (+1 Mass of Chaos) “Please give me a sausage…” (Give 1 Sausage) *Yes – “Give it…fufu…” (+20 Affinity) *No – “…………” “Please give me some money…” (Give 996G) *Yes – “Give it…fufu…” (+25 Affinity) *No – “…………” *Not enough money – “…You have none? I did not think so…” “Please give me an ice stone…” (Give 1 Ice Stone) *Yes – “Give it…fufu…” (+30 Affinity) *No – “…………” “What… am I?” *Apoptosis – “Yes, I am an Apoptosis… A voice is telling me to eliminate intruders…” (-5 Affinity) *Parasite – “I’m a parasite…? What am I infecting…?” *Human – “Human…? I am human with this body…? I would like to believe so…” (+10 Affinity) “Is there an end to this nightmare…?” *There is – “I want to think so…” (+10 Affinity) *There isn’t – “I see… This nightmare will continue for eternity…” *I tremble in my sleep – “I’m scared…” (-5 Affinity) “What should I do…?” *Eliminate intruders – “Then, I will eliminate you…” (-5 Affinity) *Guide me around Tartarus – “So… What would you like to see…? I’ll show you after I take your freedom…” *Mate with me – “Then… let’s breed…” (+10 Affinity) “Sometimes, my body gets tangled and cannot be unwound… What should I do…?” *Untangle yourself – “That seems quite difficult…” *Don’t get tangled – “If that were possible, I would not worry about this…” (-5 Affinity) *Cut it apart – “I suppose it is quicker to do so…” (+10 Affinity) “Where did you come from…?” *I came from outside Tartarus – “Then you are an intruder… I will eliminate you…” (-5 Affinity) *I left from Tartarus – “But you are not an Apoptosis…” *I don’t understand – “Then you’re the same as me…” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Amphil: “Take me out from here… I want to entwine… I want to entwine the world…” With Meru Meru: Meru Meru: “… Insect?” Amphil: “Although I am a parasite, I have scylla genes… It’s strange…” Meru Meru: “*rustle* *rustle*, *creep* *creep*” Amphil: “You are a strange creature as well…” With Shinifa: Shinifa: “Ahahahahahahaa…!” Amphil: “Ufu, ufufufu…” Shinifa: “……???” Amphil: “……???” With Anemo: Anemo: “(This creature is somewhat strange…)” Amphil: “(This is an odd creature…)” Anemo: “Hello, nice weather…” Amphil: “Yes, the weather is nice…” Anemo: “(She’s strange…)” Amphil: “(She’s weird…)” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Amphil: “Fufu, ufufu…” Amphil is giggling… happens 2nd Action: Amphil: “My body got tangled…” Amphil’s tentacles got tangled up, and she is unable to move… happens 3rd Action: Amphil: “You’re a nuisance…!” uses Tentacle Flail 4th Action: Amphil: “I want to parasitise…” Amphil is muttering to herself… happens 5th Action: Amphil: “Eii!” enemies take damage Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: xelvy